


Unexpected

by Kazefiend



Category: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell - Fandom, Underfell - Flowerfell, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazefiend/pseuds/Kazefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to baby hell.</p><p>Meant to take place after the Flowerfell Comic 'Last Reset' which is currently incomplete.  </p><p>Flowerfell AU Created by underfart-snas.tumblr.com / siviosanei.tumblr.com<br/>Main Flowerfell Fic 'Overgrowth' by SociopathicArchangel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a lot to say besides, hope you like? Uhhhh. Yeah.

Sometimes, unexpected things happen.

Frisk had gained a little weight. It caused no alarm in the beginning, they were growing accustomed to surface life once again. Eating a lot of different things, showing Sans all the food that was unavailable underground. They had simply began overeating. Frisk would start going for a jog every other day. No problem.

They felt a little sick from time to time, again, this caused no major alarm. The stress of helping humans and monsters cooperate was immense sometimes. Both parties were quite stubborn in some regards, but steps had been made towards a brighter future. They would feel better soon.

The real alarm bells rang in the distant corner of their mind when they were suspiciously light. Frisk still silenced them. Sometimes cycles were different. Sure they had gotten lighter than usual, perhaps from stress again. Periods could be very finicky beasts. They ignored it for a month.

And another.

And another

Frisk was now full blown late. Their menstrual cycle was completely absent. The alarm that they had so desperately tried to silence was now ringing full blast in their head, making them dizzy.

On a sleepy sunday they sat alone in the bathroom, leaning against the toilet.  
The immediate feeling of nausea and dizziness had woken them up, luckily, this was early enough that Sans would never be awake. Not for a few hours at least. They had time to figure this out.  
Crimson eyes filled with all sorts of confusion and panic.  
Counting days, remembering months. 

They had been light for three months and late for one. Frisk couldn’t be pregnant. It was an absolute impossibility, Sans wasn’t human. He was made of magic. They couldn’t procreate.

Frisk stripped themselves of their nightshirt and stared at their reflection in the full length mirror that hung from the bathroom door. 

They had gotten slightly thicker.

That couldn’t be the beginnings of a baby bump.

Not even possible.

How?

Of course they didn’t have a test in the house. Why would they even think to keep one around? This. Was. Impossible. Would a test even work? Hopefully. The hormonal changes would hopefully be the same.

More panic, they slowly set their hand over the small bump. Slender fingers tracing around it. Frisk couldn’t be seen going to get a pregnancy test. Most humans and monsters knew who they were. Knew it was impossible for a monster to get a human pregnant. The rumors of infidelity would reach Sans. Gossip would break his heart.

Would Sans think that Frisk was unfaithful? Would he hate them?

A tear rolled down their cheek. They had to be sure before they told him. They needed the truth to smack them in the face before even they believed it.

Slowly creeping back into their room they hunted down some clothing, the only thing open this early on a sunday was a small 24 hour convenience store several blocks from their current abode. Donning a pair of sunglasses and their hair up in a bun they slipped out of the house unnoticed. 

The store was empty much to Frisk’s relief. They only thing they had to worry about was the redheaded human cashier who leaned sleepily on the counter. Lazily scrolling through her phone; a cheap sounding pop song humming through its speakers. She didn’t look like she cared too much about what was going on around her. Only acknowledging Frisk with a nod and a yawn.

Frisk was on a mission, hunting through the aisles of odds and ends until they found the small section with random bits and pieces for sexual health. Condoms, pregnancy tests, feminine products and the like. Scanning over the packages Frisk decided on the most reliable looking one and briskly walked to the counter.

The cashier raised an eyebrow, green eyes glancing over Frisk once or twice before scanning the item. “I ain’t no judge,” she shrugged as Frisk hastily put the money in her hand, grabbing the item and leaving before they could get their change. The girl shrugged and returned to her phone.

Home was still quiet. Frisk peered into their bedroom, Sans appeared to be very much asleep. A sigh of relief escaped their lips and they returned to the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

Two lines is yes.

One line is no.

Waiting. The waiting would kill them. To pass the time they pondered how they were going to hide the package. If this was all for nothing they couldn’t leave it in the open. Not wanting to plant even a seed of doubt in Sans’ head. They would never be unfaithful. They loved him with all their heart and SOUL. No human or monster could ever pry them away, not even death itself.

Enough time had passed.  
Frisk almost didn’t want to look. What if they were just being stupid? What if there was another, more reasonable, explanation for all of this? They would look like a complete idiot. Feel like a complete idiot. Taking a deep breath they picked it up. Hands shaking.

Two.

There were two lines.

Frisk couldn’t breathe. All logic and reason was gone. This didn’t make sense. This was impossible. How in the world could they possibly be pregnant? What were they going to do? What would happen to them? Could… Could a child even survive?

They cried. Quietly sobbing into a towel. Fear. They were so afraid. They had to tell Sans. They couldn’t hide it. If they were in fact four months pregnant they would start to show soon. Had Sans noticed the bump? Did he just not think anything of it?

Frisk splashed their face with cold water. They needed to gather their resolve, their courage. They had to do this now. It was too late to go back, too late to change anything now.  
This was happening. They were going to have a baby.

They tiptoed into the bedroom and approached their sleeping skeletal husband. Words caught in their throat as nerves held them back. Maybe they would wait until a better time, go make breakfast or go clear their head. As they turned to leave his hand caught their wrist.

“Where were you Sweetheart?” By the looks of it he hadn’t been awake for long, but enough to notice Frisk had been missing for a while.

“Sans…” Frisk bit down on their bottom lip, unsure how to proceed. A deep breath. Inhale and exhale. Now or never.  
They slowly knelt onto the bed beside him. Rather than using words, they took his hand and placed it over the lightly defined bump, “It’s yours.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to baby hell.
> 
> Meant to take place after the Flowerfell Comic 'Last Reset' which is currently incomplete.
> 
> Flowerfell AU Created by underfart-snas.tumblr.com / siviosanei.tumblr.com  
> Main Flowerfell Fic 'Overgrowth' by SociopathicArchangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward shuffling* Enjoy the next part!

It was there, this was real. 

Sans could feel something under his bony hand. When Frisk straightened their back it protruded a small amount, noticeable if you really looked. It was a little firmer than the rest of their body. The slightest flush of red coloured his cheekbones. Sans’ large hand lovingly held the spot where, tucked safely in Frisk’s womb, a child slept.

His child. A wonderful seemingly impossible child, something tangible that would be part of him and part of the person he loved so dearly.

Frisk sat there, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. They removed his hand from their bump and laced their fingers through his. “I’m so scared,” they breathed.

Their voice snapped Sans out of his trance, “sweetheart… i don’t understand h-how,” clumsily rushed words poured from his mouth, “i mean…,” he paused, collecting thoughts, “how far…?”

“Three or four months,” Frisk’s voice cracked, grip on his hand tightening, “please believe me Sans, I would never cheat on yo-”

“frisk,” Sans interrupted as he sat upright, his other hand brushing the hair out of their face. “sweetheart, i know that. i might not understand how but i believe ya,” he flashed them a sweet smile, he was much calmer than Frisk had anticipated. It was almost an eerie calm.

Tears now freely rolled down their cheeks but they smiled. “Oh Sans,” Frisk let go of his hand and wrapped their arms firmly around him, burying their head in his shoulder, “I love you so much.”

“i love you too,” Sans’ arms held Frisk tightly, hand gently rubbing their back.

The morning melted into the late afternoon. Frisk had napped most of the day, slowly fading in and out of sleep. Sans wasn’t too bothered. The nausea from early that morning seemed to come back in waves throughout the day. Whoever had called it ‘morning sickness’ clearly had lied to females everywhere. 

They hadn’t spoken much about what to do next. The shock of everything still making them both a little numb, both expressing the utmost confusion with how this could possibly have happened.

What was known, or assumed as all knowledge was now thrown into question; was that humans and monsters were entirely too different to be compatible. Humans were physical and were blessed with ‘DETERMINATION’ while monsters were magical and their bodies were very closely tied to their SOUL. 

Sans, albeit rather crudely, had brought up that they had slept together numerous times before. What changed? What went differently? It had to have happened on one of the first nights they spent together on the surface. Frisk wasn’t covered in hundreds of buttercups. They were more relaxed, calmer. The last possibility was that human/monster conception was just incredibly difficult and not outright impossible as previously thought. For them, lady luck had rolled the dice in favor of creating a new life. 

The subject of going to see Alphys was brought up.

“no.” His voice was stern with a hint of fear, “she would experiment on you,” the fear now more prevalent, “i don’t know what i’d do if…” the connotation of his words hung thick in the air.

He laid beside Frisk, who had snuggled themself back into bed. Sans hand gently caressed their baby bump. The gentle motion did seem to assist with Frisk’s sickness.

Frisk and Sans agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as they could. At the very least until they had found more details; how far along Frisk was for certain and what exactly they were dealing with. The uncomfortable question of what the baby looked like weighed deeply on their minds. The more important question of if the child was currently healthy had to be top concern. Frisk needed to see a doctor, a doctor that would agree to see them after hours.

The following day was filled with phonecalls.   
Many clinics outright refused, the reactions varied between skeptical of how serious Frisk was to outright refusal to even speak to them further. It was heartbreaking, their emotions and hormones got the better of them once or twice. Violently swapping between rage and sadness. 

The mood swings were often so fast it terrified Sans. Frisk had shouted at him once or twice for seemingly no reason. He quickly found out Frisk could be pacified with a glass of milk or a bowl of cereal. Which was odd, Frisk wasn’t particularly ‘obsessed’ with either food before.

After many hours, Frisk had finally found a clinic that agreed to see them in the night immediately. The call was filled with giggles and a strange excitement, Sans asked about it but was met with secrecy. He would have to see when they got there.

Night sky sparsely dotted with stars and a cold spring wind in the air. It was a nice night. The pair decided to walk to their secret meeting. Well, Sans objected in concern for Frisk’s ‘condition’ but was reassured that a walk was not going to break them. Fingers laced together, Frisk back in the large coat they had worn so much before coming to the surface. It was peaceful. Streets were mostly empty, they saw the odd car here and there and a human cyclist who gave Sans a double take, obviously still adjusting to seeing monsters walking around. Sans flashed them a toothy grin, partly to be an ass and scare them. This resulted in a playful elbow to the ribs.

The clinic was it’s own building, possibly independently owned as opposed to being in a large office building with multiple doctors.   
In front of the building was a peculiar sight, Frisk’s face lit up while Sans managed a confused expression. A bipedal dog in a pale pink sundress and a green cardigan. She didn’t look much like the dogs from Snowdin, Sans didn’t recognize her. Deep copper fur and floppy ears. Tail wagging absolutely out of control that Sans figured it would break off at any moment.

The dog sniffed the air and turned to look at them, an excited bark escaped her muzzle, “Human! Human! Come Come! Over here!” She beckoned, one paw holding a large keyring, “Doctor was running late so he told me to let you in!!” She unlocked the door and ushered them inside the building, “I’m Chienna! Please sit sit sit over there!”

“Thank you!” Frisk replied and walked into the building, Sans following right behind her.

It was your typical medical facility. A large front desk, various computers and printers all lined up next to neat stacks of papers. The waiting room painted with soft pink and blue stripes, some scattered toys in a corner and a myriad of chairs. One wall completely covered with photos and cards that Sans only gave a passing glance. He was beginning to become exasperated with the high energy of the dog and sat himself down in a comfortable looking seat. 

Frisk stood at the desk while Chienna rummaged through files and papers, “Oh! Oh! Here we are, Mama human I need you to fill out some paperwork!” The volume of her voice was excessive but Frisk didn’t seem to mind, “We have no records of you because, oh my gosh it’s your first time here!”

“Thank you,” Frisk smiled, grabbing a pen that was sitting on the desk and began to fill out various questions. Some were normal, ‘is this your first child?’ ‘Do you drink or smoke?’, and some god oddly specific, ‘how often are you sexually active?’ Frisk had to really think about that, absently counting on their fingers. They looked behind them at Sans, who had put his palm to his face as the dog woman continued to talk.

Chienna suddenly popped up beside Frisk, her loud voice now hushed to a whisper, “Can…Can I pet the baby?” Her paw hovering closer to Frisk’s baby bump, “Doctor Pierce told me to ask and not to pet but… can I pet?”

Frisk nodded and grasped the approaching paw lightly in their hand, “Of course.” Placing it gently on the bump, other hand giving Chienna a delicate pat on the head.

She gasped, tail once again wagging itself into a blur, “YOU PET MEEEE! OH MY GOODNESS PETS!!!” Giggles and happy yelps filled the quiet office.

“Sorry I’m late,” a tall greying man entered the office. He lightly carried a yawning toddler in a pink onesie, setting her gently beside Sans, “It was my weekend with my daughter, I had forgotten.”

“Doctor!” Chienna’s large brown eyes sparkled, “This is Mama Dreemurr and Papa Skeleton!” She excitedly pointed her paws towards them.

Sans quickly rose to his feet, towering over the other man. Red eyes looking him over, but saying nothing.

“Hello sir and madam,” the doctor smiled softly and extended his hand towards Sans, “I am Doctor Pierce and I am very excited you have chosen to come see me about such a unique situation. I look forward to working with you.”

Sans firmly shook his hand, “yes, hey.”

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Frisk bowed their head, “your receptionist was so delightful on the phone, I felt that because she was a monster she would be easier to talk to.”

“Madam Dreemurr, I will do everything I can to help you and your husband with this joyous occasion,” Pierce placed both hands on Frisk’s shoulders, “your situation is a miracle. We’re going to start with a couple standard procedures. If you could leave your coat with your husband and follow me for a moment we can get started.”

“i’m coming too,” Sans protested, throwing the doctor a glare.

“I assure you sir,” he started, “It’s simple things like taking height and weight and some more questions. I’ll call you when it’s time to see baby.”

“Sans it’s okay,” Frisk reassured and handed him the coat, he leaned down and gave them a quick toothy kiss before grumpily sitting back down beside the drowsy toddler.

Chienna leaned over and whispered something in Pierce’s ear, he chuckled and nodded, “I’ll take you on that bet.”

Sans watched as Frisk, the doctor and the receptionist disappeared down the dark hallway into a room at the end.   
Sans was alone. Well mostly, he glanced down beside him to see two expressive blue eyes and a mop of blonde curls. “hey there kid,” he smiled, trying to be as ‘not scary’ as he could.

“Cassie,” the girl grinned, one of her front teeth missing. She looked to be no older than four years old.

“sans,” he replied, unsure what the child wanted with him.

“Sands” she repeated incorrectly and jumped off the chair and stumbled her way to the pile of toys, sorting through them before choosing a stuffed cat and bringing it back over to Sans, “meow meow.”

Sans chuckled, “that’s a pretty nice kitty you got there princess.”

Cassie smiled and began to unsuccessfully climb on Sans’ lap. The fact she wasn’t terrified of a giant skeleton impressed him. Sans could see how it would be easier for dog and rabbit monsters to fit in, he had frightened a small child once or twice while grocery shopping. Gently he reached down and picked her up, setting Cassie in his lap.

She tugged at his sweater and pointed to the previously ignored wall of pictures.

“what’s this?” Sans glanced over. Many pictures of human children, exhausted looking mothers in hospital gowns, a few graduation photos. Cards expressing gratitude for safely delivering their children or helping them through medical issues. It put Sans a little more at ease, this man might know what he’s doing. 

A white folded piece of paper pinned to the wall caught his eye, he leaned closer to make out the light cursive it was written in.

‘Thank you for trying’

… for ‘trying’?

The realization hit him and he nervously gripped the arm of the chair, digging his fingers into the wood. Sometimes, children didn’t make it.

The small child in his lap looked up at him curiously. Anxiety and fear had hit him too hard to notice her attention. He was afraid. He had to play calm for Frisk’s sake, he didn’t want them to stress or worry about what he felt. He was so afraid, what if something happened to Frisk? To the child?

Sans almost didn’t even notice the dog receptionist scamper her way over to him, “Papa! They are ready for you now! Aren’t you excited! I will take the human puppy from you!” The shrill sound of her overexcited voice snapped him back to reality and he slowly handed the doctor’s child over to the dog woman.

“Bye bye sands,” the girl yawned as Sans entered the room he had seen Frisk go into.

Frisk waved at him from a strange bed they were sitting up in, their midsection exposed, doctor plucking something into the machine beside them. Sans quickly closed the gap and was at Frisk’s side.

“Okay, we’re all good to go to see what’s going on in there.” The doctor grabbed a small bottle of gel and squeezed a clear substance onto the bump.

The cold sensation caused Frisk to shudder and grip Sans’ hand. His eyes darting over angrily, “did that hurt them?”

“No… Sans it was just cold,” Frisk’s chuckle caused his expression to soften, looking at them and smiling. 

Neither of them noticed the doctor roll a small piece of equipment across where he poured the gel, “Hey mom and dad we’re going to get a picture soon.”

Both looked at the small screen as he hit a few keys and turned some dials, a strange black and white picture started to appear, looking like strange circles of black. Move movement, a darker circle.

“Well! I’ll be damned! I lost a bet,” Doctor Pierce moved over the spot again, other hand pointing at the screen, “See that,” two reasonably well-defined shapes in the mess of black and grey, “it is twins, they look normal and healthy.”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! It’s much longer than the previous part because I had a lot to cover. I want to say the next part will be out quicker but it’s doubtful as I have almost just as much to cover.
> 
> I have a lot of headcanons about human/monster pregnancy and monster pregnancy in general. I hope you guys enjoy! As always I love all the fans of this, you people keep me going!

Heartbeats.

The twins were developing normally. Frisk’s initial guess had been correct, they were indeed four months pregnant. Just a few short weeks from being able to feel their movements.

Frisk didn’t show as much as other women carrying twins. The doctor speculated that they were carrying the children closer to their back. A possible reason was that Frisk’s abdominal muscles were tighter due to this being their first pregnancy. It wasn’t going to cause complications, the children would move to where they needed to be.

So much information Sans couldn’t really grasp it all. Suddenly finding himself responsible for two small lives instead of the perceived single life. Three lives if you counted Frisk.  
He glanced down at them, he only now noticed a glow on their face. Their previous worries had washed away, replaced by a serene tranquility. Their children were healthy and appeared human. Would they be like him at all? How could they not be? It was frustrating for Sans to think about. So much he couldn’t really understand about the situation. Frisk seemed happy. One hand on their bump and the other hand’s fingers delicately laced through Sans’. They discussed future appointments being more frequent than a normal pregnancy. Some specific dietary plans, and perhaps consulting a monster.

If Frisk was happy, that was all that mattered.

Sans glanced around the room, on an old rocking chair in the corner the small blonde girl slept in the arms of the dog woman. It was passed midnight and understandable that a toddler would be dead tired by this time. Still, he felt a little bad he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye. Hopefully next time.

Many books, pamphlets and forms were loaded into a cute baby bottle patterned tote bag. The item Frisk was most enamored with was a small black and white print out of the ultrasound that the doctor had kindly laminated. It was the first picture of their children. Doctor Pierce had outlined the children in a white pen. To the untrained eye it could appear simply undisguisable as blotches. Unfortunately, one of the children was not facing the right direction to be able to determine it’s gender. For certain they knew they were having at least one daughter.

After thanking Doctor Pierce and Chienna for their time, Frisk and Sans took their leave. Due to how late it was and just his newly kickstarted overprotective instinct Sans insisted upon giving Frisk a piggyback ride home.

Draped in his large coat, Frisk yawned. “Twins,” their gaze locked on the grayscale photo and resting their head on his shoulder.

Sans was slightly lost in thought, the absolute surrealness of the situation hitting him all at once. Frisk gently nudged him prompting a response, “damn shame we didn’t get to see sweetpea’s wombmate,” he replied. He for sure had a daughter. His sweetpea; a pet name he decided the moment he saw the grey picture.

Frisk giggled at the terrible pun then smiled, “you’re already calling her sweetpea?”

Sans shrugged, a flush of red across his cheekbones, “just a cute nickname.”

“It’s perfect,” Frisk reassured him with a few quick kisses on his skull, “we still do need to think of their names, but, we have time.”

-

Frisk fell asleep almost instantly, Sans was more uneasy. The minutes turned to silent hours of just… thinking. Would he even be a good parent? The cruel voice of inadequacy and anxiety in the back of his head sure didn’t think so. Cruel mocking he attempted to quiet. How could he do this to Frisk? What if they couldn’t survive this? If Frisk died his children would surely resent him forever. If by some unthinkable (but entirely possible in this delicate situation) outcome the children didn’t make it, could they both be whole again? 

Of course Frisk would be the most excellent mother. Sans knew his calm façade helped them come to terms with the pregnancy, fear being replaced with anticipation. He had to keep them smiling and happy, deal with his concerns and fears by himself. He had a moment to flip through a pamphlet Frisk had set on the bedside table and read that unnecessary stress was bad for an expecting mother.

Frisk shifted in their sleep. Rolling onto their back, one arm up by their face the other across their lower stomach. Slow rise and fall of their chest, the odd twitch of their fingers, sometimes sleepy mumbles escaped their lips. Sans carefully pulled down their nightshirt which had ridden up exposing their underwear and pulled the comforter over them. Although their room was warm, he had to make sure they didn’t catch a chill.

How in the world did Sans not notice? He realized now that they were a little more plush in their mid-section and just two days earlier they had been… intimate. He really didn’t notice that their SOUL had some of his magic in it? Or notice the now obvious bump where his children were? Was he that bad of a husband? No. Again quieting those thoughts of self-hatred. Skeletal fingers absentmindedly touching his necklace.

Every young monster found out sooner or later from their parents, teachers or friends where children came from.  
The thing troubling him the most was the why.

Well, the why and how seemed to go hand in hand. Human bodies were so amazing. Frisk was so petite compared to him, and there they were growing two entirely new lives inside them. Even with Frisk having such little magic of their own.

Finally giving into fatigue, Sans wrapped an arm around his sleeping wife. Pulling Frisk close, being ever so careful to not wake them. Resting his skull on their shoulder after giving their cheek a toothy kiss.

-

“SANS DO YOU DO THIS TO PURPOSEFULLY ANGER ME?” Papyrus angrily motioned to a sock that had been placed on the floor of his living room.

“i’d say i’m pretty socksessful at pushing your buttons,” Sans chuckled, lazily lounging on his brother’s couch.

“DO YOU NOT HAVE YOUR OWN HOUSE TO BEFOUL? OR HAS YOUR FRISK WIFE KICKED YOU OUT FOR BEING SO HOPELESSLY DISGUSTING?” Papyrus rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, Sans had been here for a few minutes and had already managed to exasperate him.

“what, i can’t visit my favourite brother?” Sans feigned despair, “that hurts bro. you wound me!”

Papyrus sighed, picking up the discarded sock, “YOU WANT SOMETHING, I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN THAT. DO YOU WISH TO BASK IN MY GREATNESS? DO YOU MISS ME?”

“actually,” Sans paused to scratch the back of his skull, hunting for the proper words, “i have to tell you something pretty important pap.”

“WELL, GET ON WITH IT!” Papyrus crossed his arms, drumming his fingers impatiently on his humerus. “I DON’T HAVE THE LUXURY OF STANDING AROUND BEING A FOOL ALL DAY.”

“frisk is pregnant,” Sans sighed, then looked up at Papyrus with a crooked smile.

The words hung in the air for a moment. Papyrus processing what was said, then spoke, “FRISK IS WHAT?”

It was understandable, this was so strange and unheard of. Sans chuckled, “it’s hard to believe but-”

“NO, LIKE ACTUALLY WHAT?” Papyrus interrupted, a confused and irritated expression on his face, “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

Sans narrowed his eye sockets, not initially believing Papyrus was serious, “….i don’t know how to make it clearer than that bro… frisk is uh, ‘expecting’”

“THAT DOESN’T HELP ME AT ALL SANS,” Papyrus was serious, “IS THIS SOME KIND OF STUPID RIDDLE?”

“uh,” Sans struggled to find words, did Papyrus really need a clearer picture? “okay. so uh, shit how do i…” a bead of sweat trickled down his skull, “so,” he took a breath, “pregnant is… it means that… inside frisk right now there are children that are m-mine.”

“OF COURSE THE ONE THING YOU WOULD EXCEL AT WOULD BE PROCREATION,” Papyrus finally getting it threw his arms in the air wildly, “YOU COULDN’T BE A GOOD SENTRY, NO! SPAWNING ANOTHER YOU IS WHAT YOU ARE GOOD AT. I DON’T BELIEVE THIS.”

Sans burst out laughing, “if we wanna get technical i spawned two more of me.”

Papyrus put his face in his hand, “THIS IS WHAT YOU DECIDE TO OVERACHIEVE AT??? WHY DO YOU THINK THIS WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY TO HEAR? MORE OF YOU TWO TO TORMENT ME? GEE HOW FANTASTIC!” His expression betrayed him, his eyes watching Sans with intense curiosity, “WHEN IS THEIR INCUBATION COMPLETE?”

Sans grinned, his relationship with his brother wasn’t perfect but much better than it used to be, “uh i think four or five months?”

“GOOD! THEIR PROLONGED DEVELOPMENT MEANS I HAVE TIME TO MAKE THE NECESSARY PLANS,” Papyrus began pacing back and forth, one hand on his chin.

“….plans for what?” Sans was almost too worried to find out.

“THEIR BATTLE TRAINING OF COURSE,” Papyrus looked entirely too proud of himself, “SOMEONE HAS TO! YOU ARE MUCH TOO SOFT AND AS THEIR FATHER WILL TEACH THEM NON-COMBAT LESSONS. THEY ARE BLESSED TO HAVE AN UNCLE AS GREAT AS I AND WILL BE AN UNSTOPPABLE FORCE!”

Sans put his head in his hands. While glad Papyrus was obviously excited he would definitely have to find a way to curb his brother’s enthusiasm once the twins were born.

-

Spring rain pitter-pattered against the windows; rivers forming in the gutters of the street.

Frisk sat in the window seat in their living room, resting on soft red pillows and wrapped in a black damask print blanket. A pregnancy book clutched in their hand. Absorbing as much information as they could.

The whistle of a kettle coming from the kitchen roused them from their comfortable pillow nest. Frisk threw a couple bags of golden flower tea into a clear glass teapot and poured the boiling water in. The kitchen table set with teacups, a creamer, and a sugar bowl.

A soft knock at the door, Frisk shouted from the kitchen that they could come in.

The door opened slowly, a large imposing goat monster closed her umbrella before ducking through the door into the porch, “My child?” she called out.

Frisk poked their head out of the kitchen, “I’m here mom,” they noted that the absence of Asgore, “oh, was dad busy?”

Toriel softly shrugged, “Unfortunately he had some business to attend to with a human delegate, but, he sends his love.” She neatly hung her raincoat and umbrella on the rack by the door shook some of the stray raindrops from her snowy fur.

Frisk carried the teapot from the kitchen and set it on the table before moving to tightly embrace Toriel, “it’s been too long.”

“I know my dear,” she gently patted Frisk’s head, “it’s a busy job helping your father with diplomacy.”

Frisk took Toriel’s hand and lead her to the table, pulling a seat out for her monster mother. Pouring her a cup of tea before returning to the kitchen to grab a plate of cinnamon oatmeal cookies.

“Oh goodness, what is the occasion?” Toriel asked, noticing that the table was beautifully laid out, watching as the cookie plate was set beside her. “What has that skeleton done now?” Toriel raised an eyebrow, she liked Sans but also was not above giving him a hard time when she could.

Frisk disappeared back into the kitchen, Toriel curiously watched as they grabbed something being held by a magnet on the refrigerator. A laminated card? They held it close to their chest, a lovely smile graced their face. “Mom,” Frisk paused to set the picture in front of Toriel, “I’m having twins.”

Shakily she picked up the photo, knowing very well what it was, “I did not think this was possible,” running her fingers across the picture of her unborn grandchildren, “I had sensed his magic when I walked in, I had simply thought he was lazing around as per usual, but this,” setting the photo down they turned to smile at Frisk, glowing with maternal love, “I had not known this was something you planned.”

“Well,” Frisk absently scratched the back of their head, “it was an accident.”

Toriel chuckled, “My dear, pregnancies with monsters are not ever accidents. I did not think it necessary to discuss with you as I was certain this was impossible, please sit.”

Frisk did as instructed, taking a seat at the table across from her mother.

“Frisk Dreemurr,” Toriel began, “as are aware, monsters are beings bound very much to their SOUL. To even have children at all, one in a personal intimate relationship must desire something… more with their partner.”

Frisk was silent, only nodding once or twice.

“You may not have had the direct desire to become pregnant but it is clear you and Sans both desired something,” Toriel took a sip of her now cooled tea, “familial. I can understand the desire to have a family of your own. Your father and I adopted you into ours and we love you very much but we are not the family you were born with. Sans and his brother have a strained -albeit mending- relationship and absent parents.”

“Don’t worry. I love you mom,” Frisk reassured, no matter if they were adopted they loved Asgore and Toriel very much, “it doesn’t matter to me if you aren’t my birth parents.”

“I know you do dear,” Toriel nodded, “you two must have had a shared desire for something tangible to truly bond you to one another. The only issue I have is the act you performed is exceedingly dangerous between a human and a monster. I am not here to lecture you, however, you are an adult and an expectant mother so I must be respectful.”

“So, it had to do with our SOULs?” Frisk asked, piecing together the situation.

“Your SOUL accepted a piece of his SOUL and a portion of his magic,” Toriel clarified. She took another sip of tea, “it is quite interesting. I was unaware a human had enough magic to accept such a thing. Let alone that it also seemed to translate into your own reproductive process.”

Frisk set a hand over their bump. This was a lot to process at once. Sans had to know, right? Was that why he was so accepting when they told him? They both desired something more?  
Frisk and Sans hadn’t really spoken about such things. About the possible futures.

The two drained the teapot and ate most of the cookies. Having interesting mother and daughter discussions. Toriel joking once or twice that she would bring down her wrath if Sans was a lazy father. Toriel was glad that when they had settled Frisk and Sans they chose a larger home than they needed at the time. Possibly a mother’s intuition?

After helping Frisk wash the dishes Toriel departed. The rain had not let up, opening the umbrella with a sigh.

“hey your majesty,” Toriel turned to see Sans coming up the path.

Her face hardened slightly, “While I do not doubt you will be good to my daughter and your children, know that I will be watching you Sans.” Off she went, saying nothing more.

If he had blood, it would certainly have ran cold. His mother-in-law could always incite fear in him.

Frisk has returned to their book and their comfortable nest in the window seat. Looking up only when they heard the door open and close.

“sweetheart?” Frisk heard him call out, as well as the sound of his jacket unzipping. He was probably soaked to the bone.

“I’m in the living room Sans,” they replied, setting the book on the end table next to them.

“how’d it go?” Sans asked, Frisk moved their legs so he could sit beside them.

“You first,” Frisk leaned against him, looping an arm through his.

“well, pap seems to be cool,” he chuckled nervously, “i have to keep him from turning them into child soldiers.”

Frisk giggled, they couldn’t say they were surprised in the slightest. Papyrus was eccentric. Their mind returned to what Toriel had told them, “Sans?” they softly asked, squeezing his arm tighter, “why didn’t you tell me? How this worked, I mean?”

His pupils vanished, he turned his dark sockets away from them, “i-i…” stuttering, and the frantic hunting for words, “your ma’ told you huh?” more nervous laughter.

Frisk nodded.

“i suppose,” his mind was racing, “i need to do some SOUL searching for the answer to that sweetheart.”

“Are you scared?” even though he wasn’t looking he could feel their ruby eyes burning into his very being. He couldn’t lie to them.

“heh, very,” it was easier to come clean.

“Me too,” Frisk sighed and stood up, moving to stand in front of Sans, “but it’s okay, because it’s you.”

Sans leaned in, his head resting on their chest, skeletal arms wrapping around them. The steady beat of Frisk’s heart drumming in his skull, “thank you sweetheart.”


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://soundcloud.com/heinzrecords/dream-a-little-dream-1

Four weeks felt like nothing.

Their lives fell into a routine, every two weeks Frisk had an appointment with Dr. Pierce.  Every two weeks they got to see their children on that same black and white screen.  The gender of their other child was revealed to be male, which was interesting.  It was determined that the children shared a placenta but were contained in their own amniotic sacs, thus, were identical twins.  Dr. Pierce mused how rare it was to have opposite sex identical twins.  Almost unheard of without some sort of mutation, then again, this pregnancy was unheard of on its own.  Frisk would need to be observed on a regular basis, multiple births were always so much more complicated than single births.

Twenty-two weeks.

Frisk laid awake, it was nearly three in the morning and the unfamiliar discomfort of heartburn plagued them.  They had sent Sans out to the twenty-four-hour convenience store fifteen minutes away from their house.  Frisk needed relief, they had initially wanted milk to calm the acid in their stomach, but, foolishly Sans drank it all earlier that day.  Hormones getting the better of them they lashed out, it wasn’t even a fight, purely raw hormonal pregnancy anger.  It was becoming more frequent, as was the growing discomfort.  Feet now swelling when they stood for long periods of time, their back ached at random times during the day and the heartburn from the depths of hell.  Frisk couldn’t complain too much, however, their skin was clearer, eyes brighter and hair noticeably thicker and shinier.  They were beautiful.  Rolling over onto their side, they patiently waited for their husband’s return.

The store was desolate, Sans noted the clearly unenthusiastic redheaded cashier sitting on a stool playing a handheld gaming system, ignoring all customers until they came to her register to make their purchases.  He didn’t blame her, it had to be boring to work overnight.  

He was here for milk and antacid tablets… whatever those were.  Looking around he spotted a cooler with jugs and cartons of milk of varying sizes.  There were so many different types, which did Frisk want? Skim? 2%? Chocolate?  Looking down at his phone he hesitated, unsure if Frisk was still in a hormonal rage.

_hey sweetheart, what kind of milk_ didya _want 2:55 AM_

Waiting.  He wondered if they were even still awake?  They hadn’t gotten too much sleep that night.

> _Not sure. Need to think… 2:57 AM_
> 
> _Sans, I’m sorry I yelled at you_
> 
> _I don’t know why I did it._

_it’s ok_ babe _. 2:58 AM_

_you want flavored or normal?_

> _Normal please 2:59 AM_
> 
> _not skim ♥_

_aight_ seeya _when_ i _get home 3:00 AM_

It was probably wise to get more than a small carton of milk.  Sans opted to get two large jugs, setting them the shopping basket.  Unsure about human medicine he wandered the narrow aisles.  Painkillers, bandages, feminine hygiene products… Humans needed a lot of medical supplies.  Life was so much easier with magic.  Ah ha!  Stomach aides!  Frisk had told him what to look for; chalky white tablets in an oddly shaped bottle.  What even was heartburn?  He’d have to ask them.

A loud rustling sound grabbed his attention.  In the corner of the store a human male was hunched over the ice cream freezer, filling his basket with ice cream and popsicles.  Sans watched him with a puzzled expression and a quiet laugh.  What the hell?

Sensing he was being watched the man looked at Sans, obvious embarrassment as he slowly stopped shoving the frozen dairy products into his basket.  A soft cough, “my…my wife is pregnant, uh, she really needed ice cream..” His voice trailed off into silence, realizing how silly it sounded when he said it out loud.

Sans gave the man a crooked grin nodding in acknowledgment, “hey pal mine too.” Sans lifted the antacid bottle and the man’s face lit up as he nodded.

“I.. I didn’t know it was the same for you guys,” his words were chosen carefully, not wanting to offend the sharp-toothed skeleton, “first child?”

Sans froze, it wasn’t really out yet that a human was pregnant by a monster, so, he decided to lie not wanting the encounter to turn awkward or unpleasant, “yea on both counts, you?’

“Congrats man, being a dad is great,” the man became much more comfortable, “this will be my third child.  I have a ten-year-old and a four-year-old!”   The man set his basket of ice cream down and eagerly approached Sans, digging a wallet out of his worn jeans.  Tons of photos rolled out, “my ten-year-old is Emily and my four-year-old is Jason,” he pointed to a picture of smiling children.  How did this man have so many pictures?  Sans counted forty individual photos at first glance.

Sans wasn’t much for this sort of thing but was polite none the less, “cute.”

“Get a good wallet with lots of photo slots, also, don’t go back with only what she asked for,” the man began to dispense wisdom whether Sans wanted it or not, “if monster women are the same as human women you need to go the extra mile because they really are miserable.  Foot rubs and back rubs, get her a heating blanket or hot water bottle, tell her she’s beautiful.”

Sans shifted uncomfortably, “thanks man, i appreciate it.  they’re, uh, five months almost six?”

The man’s eyes lit up, “heeeey my wife too!  Cool beans, I’m from around here so maybe our kids will get to know each other!” the man gently patted Sans on the arm then immediately sensing his obvious discomfort he backed up, “well, I should get back home, it’s late and she’s going to be worried about me.  See you around man, good luck.”  He turned to pick up his basket of ice cream and take it to the counter.  

The cashier looked up from her video game and raised an eyebrow, “seriously, dude that’s like all the ice cream.  The hell…?” they looked like they were familiar with each other, the girl giving the man a bonk on the head.

Sans immediately tuned out of their conversation.  He decided to take the man’s advice and grab some candy he remembered Frisk really liked, along with two boxes of cereal for good measure.  Frisk seemed to be devouring it as quickly as he could bring it into the house, devouring anything and everything really.  The human cashier didn’t say much to him, her face bright red and green eyes watching Sans’ every movement with awe.  He flashed her a teasing grin before taking his change and leaving; he was smart enough to know why she was flustered.  Of course, he was irresistible.

Nearly three-thirty when he got home, he noticed the light from the bedroom lamp in the upstairs window.  Sans felt awful they were still awake waiting for him, their sleep had been so sporadic.  He quickly poured a glass of milk and put the jugs in the fridge, deciding to just leave the boxes of cereal and the candy in the shopping bag on the counter.  He could deal with that tomorrow.

Frisk yawned, having gotten a few minutes of precious sleep, awoken to the sound of Sans opening and closing the front door.  They turned their head to Sans opening the door, face lighting up seeing a glass of milk and antacids.

“sorry i took so long,” he said setting the glass and the pill bottle on the bedside table, “humans like smalltalk.”

“It’s okay, thank you for going,” Frisk grabbed Sans’ bony hand, lacing their fingers through his, “I’m sorry I’ve been so aw- oh….oh my god…” Frisk froze, words dropping.  In a quick motion, they brought Sans’ hand to their bump.

Movement.

He could feel the strange shifts from inside Frisk.  “is that..” Sans couldn’t articulate, the sheer awe of the situation hitting him like an avalanche.

Frisk could only nod, happy tears rolled down their cheeks.  Overactive emotions getting the

better of them.  

As quickly as the movement had happened, they stilled.  The twins settling into the new positions they had shifted themselves into.

Taking his skull in their hands they pulled him close, he was unprepared and almost lost balance.  They pressed a kiss against his teeth, then another and another.  Heart swelling with an unbearable amount of affection for him.  

Frisk’s arms wrapped around his neck as he crept onto the bed beside them, hovering carefully over them to return the kisses.  Skeletal fingers threading through their dark hair

A deep affectionate sigh and smile on their face, “I love you so much Sans.”

-

Sans awoke later that afternoon, the two of them didn’t end of falling asleep until early in the morning.  Sockets still closed he reached out to where Frisk would be, only to find empty cold sheets.  Alarmed, he sat up, taking a quick look around their empty bedroom.  Getting up and peeking into the hall he heard soft sobbing.  Panic.  Mind jumping to awful conclusion after awful conclusion.  Checking the bathroom, nothing there.  He headed down the stairs in nearly a full sprint, skidding to an abrupt halt in the kitchen.

Frisk sat on the floor, a medium sized mixing bowl full of cereal clutched in one hand and a serving spoon in the other hand, a look of sheer bliss upon their face.  “You..you brought me more cereal,” they wiped some tears away and ate another spoonful.

Sans picked up the box, shaking it once to determine it was nearly empty.  All he could do was laugh in relief.

-

Twenty-eight weeks

Frisk stood in the doorway of the empty room, green tape lined the trim and around the windows.  “Can I help?” they asked as their mother and husband stood in the middle of the room discussing the plans for the nursery.  Well, Toriel planned it out and Sans was merely ordered around.  Sans still needed to get used to her regal commanding presence.

“Absolutely not my child,” Toriel was the one to answer, “we know not what paint fumes would do to you.”

Sans nodded in agreement as he pried open a paint can, a soft buttercup yellow.  “why can’t we just use magic an’ get this done in minutes?” Sans asked as Toriel handed him a paint tray and a roller.

“Skeleton, we are bonding,” her words were kind but voice low and gravely.  Turning back to her child she beamed, “perhaps you can make lunch for us?  If that is not too much trouble? Do not overexert yourself dear.”

“I guess you’re right, I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” Frisk wasn’t going to get anywhere with the two of them, hand on their now very large baby bump they nodded and headed to the kitchen.

“Now then,” Toriel cleared her throat, watching Sans carefully pour the paint into trays, “my vision for this is quite clear, pale yellow walls and white trim.  It will match the dark wood of the crib and changing table nicely.”

“yep,” was it wise to challenge his mother-in-law?  Probably not.  Was he going to anyway?  Of course, “did ya even ask sweetheart what they wanted in here?”

“Do you think I would not?”  Toriel’s eyes narrowed as she folded her arms, “we had a discussion while I was organizing to get the furniture made.”

Rolling his eyes while Toriel’s back was turned he moved his paint tray to the opposite corner.  Toriel was an overbearing mother, but meant well, “ok.”

-

A new ache settled itself in Frisk’s back, they had been standing for a while roughly chopping vegetables.  Carrots, celery, and potatoes into a large gently simmering pot filled with water and vegetable broth.  Frisk was simply too exhausted from just walking down the stairs to put any more effort into making lunch.  Toriel was right, they needed to take it easier.    
A sharp cramp caused them to double over in pain, head pressed against the cool marble countertop.  A simultaneous tug at their uterus and SOUL.  Catching their breath they decided to slowly stumble over to the sofa.  Propping some pillows under their back and grabbing a blanket.

With slight concern, Frisk flipped through their well-read pregnancy pamphlet.  Braxton Hicks.  Wonderful, the pain was practice contractions.  They couldn’t understand the pain in their SOUL, it was an ache they never wanted to feel again.  It seemed that the farther along they got the more aches they acquired, it felt like they had been pregnant forever.  A few more months to go.

The twins had suddenly become very active.  

“You guys, need to settle down so mama can rest,” Frisk cooed, one hand rubbing their belly, “maybe a lullaby, you two can hear me I think.”

> _Stars shining bright above you_  
>  Night breezes seem to whisper “I love you”  
> Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
> Dream a little dream of me
> 
> _Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
>  Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me  
> While I’m alone and blue as can be  
> Dream a little dream of me

The silence in the nursery was deafening, neither monster speaking to one another.  A deep sigh.  “Skeleton… Sans.”

Sans was sat in the corner painting the trim along the floor, “hm?” he mumbled, not bothering to look up.

“After some thought,” she paused, very much swallowing her pride, “I seem to have been acting unfairly towards you.”

“hmmm, hadn’t noticed,” Sans couldn’t resist using light sarcasm.  In his opinion, Toriel had brought new meaning to ‘monster-in-law’.

Toriel rolled her eyes, “I know you better than you think I do,” she stepped back; her half of the room was complete, “I just want to help my child, I should trust that you are also trying to help.”

Sans remained silent, his portion of the wall almost complete.

“I was furious you didn’t tell them Sans,” Toriel’s voice started stern but faded into a more compassionate tone, “you knew exactly how it is supposed to work.  I thought you might run away, which was so foolish.  Even an old goat like me can be ‘stupid’.”

“i was scared,” it got easier to say the more he said it aloud, “i didn’t know we felt that way, i didn’t know _i_ felt that way.”  
  
“Are you afraid to die?” the somber words hung in the air, “provided the children can even use magic, you are their only source.  Typically there are two magical parents to supply magic, it could make your life considerably shorter.”

“i know,” Sans let out a heavy sigh, “i’m not ready to tell them yet.”

“I will trust you, this cannot be easy for you,” Toriel rested a large hand on his shoulder, “I am sorry Sans.  I will place more faith in you.  You love Frisk and I know you will love your children”

“thanks your majesty,” he couldn’t deny finally getting a shred of her approval felt good.

“It appears we are finished our task,” Toriel stretched her arms with a soft smile, “shall we see what your sweetheart has made for lunch?”

While in the upstairs hallway, the two monsters could hear faint singing.  Sans grinned, leaning on the railing overlooking the living room.  A flush of red across his cheekbones as Frisk’s soft melody filled the house.  His sweetheart was so lovely.  Toriel sighed softly, closing her eyes.  Her hand swaying to the tune, humming along.

.

> _Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
>  Still craving your kiss  
> I’m longing to linger till dawn dear  
> Just saying this  
>   
> Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
> Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
> But in your dreams whatever they be  
> Dream a little dream of me

-

Thirty-two weeks.

“like this?” Sans asked, rolling a warm tendril of red magic over Frisk’s aching shoulders. Frisk was sitting in his lap as he sat at the edge of their bed.  The sun had long since set and Frisk had trouble getting comfortable enough to sleep.

“Yes,” they hummed at the feeling of pain melting away, being replaced by a pleasurable warmth, “I ache all over.”

Gently guiding his magic down their back, around their hips and front of their now massive baby bump.  Sans had rather bluntly commented on how huge Frisk was now, earning him a cold stare and a knock on the noggin.

“Hmmmn,” a curious sound, “do that again.”

“what?” he was doing multiple things at once.  Both his hands directing magic.  Being ever so careful not to somehow slip up and injure Frisk.  He wasn’t too terribly used to using non-lethal magic.

“They moved, when your magic went across them,” Frisk’s eyes wide.  Sans noticed how bright they were, reflecting the red glow of his magic or perhaps they had a glow of their own, was that his?  Strange.  “Do it again!” They urged, grabbing his hand and setting it on their stomach.

Swirling a bundle of magic around his hand Sans gently caressed Frisk, it was like they had said, the twins would move if he stayed in one spot for a while.  It was almost like they were drawn to him.  “they… they can hear ya right?” Sans asked, “could you tell them i love them?” He sighed and nuzzled his head in the space between Frisk’s head and shoulder.

“Your papa loves you very much,” Frisk’s voice was low, “your mama does too, we can’t wait for you two to be here.”

“can ya sing to them again?” his warm magic dissipating, arms wrapping tightly around Frisk.

Frisk smiled, taking a breath to collect their thoughts and remember the lyrics to the rest of the lullaby.

> _Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
>  Still craving your kiss  
> I’m longing to linger till dawn dear  
> Just saying this  
>   
> Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you  
> Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you  
> But in your dreams whatever they be  
> You gotta make me a promise, promise to me 

 


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. It’s been a long road to get here, we’re at the end of this fic.  
> We’re not at the end of babyhell, god no. That’s going to go on forever. I will absolutely still write about the kids, I love them.
> 
> Thank you everyone for being so patient on this, I know it took me so long. I had to fight through illness and injury and depression to get this done but holy shit I did it. I love everyone who has been with me on this journey and a special thanks to my dear friend Sanei for even letting me get away with this nonsense.

Toriel softly pulled the brush through Frisk’s auburn hair, “my child, are you nervous?”  Frisk had been oddly quiet the entire time the pair had been getting ready. **  
**

Frisk watched in the mirror as their mother curled locks of hair and pinned them down, “I’m just worried they won’t believe me.”

“One must expect a healthy amount of skepticism my dear,” Toriel backed away to observe her work.  Frisk’s hair set up with golden buttercup hairpins, curls of auburn in an ornate pattern. “I assure you the monsters will believe you, my word is that of pure honesty and is always well respected.”

Frisk sighed, “I just don’t want rumors,” they rested a hand on their pregnant belly, “I think about when they’re older, what if they get picked on?  Or someone tries to tell them Sans isn’t their father?”

“It is a little early for those thoughts, no?” A soft chuckle, Frisk felt their mother squeeze their shoulder, “my darling grandchildren will have some trait from that skeleton, I truly believe that.” Toriel softly kissed the top of Frisk’s head, “even if it’s just bad jokes and his troublemaking tendencies.”

“The doctor says they look human,” Frisk’s concern was spelled across their face, “also I’ve been having the worst agonizing heartburn so that means they have hair… I think?”

“Ah yes, a human maid we hired mentioned that when I probed her for information,” Toriel smiled and scratched her head, “I tried to look on that internet you children seem to enjoy so much but I spent most of my free time on that ‘pinterest’ spiderweb.”

“Website,” Frisk corrected while holding back a chuckle, “it’s not a spiderweb.”

“I am too old for this,” Toriel sighed as she glanced at the large ornate grandfather clock in the corner of the room, “my dear, go acquire your husband it’s nearly time.  The press should arrive soon.”

People had taken notice of Frisk’s absence.  

Normally Frisk acted as princess and ambassador, they would do the traveling their parents didn’t have time for or mediated important meetings.  It wasn’t always an easy job, but, they were determined to create a lasting peace between both peoples.  In the early stages of their pregnancy, Frisk got away with wearing looser clothing.  Opting for large coats and more flowing feminine tops.  Now, however, Frisk was large.  A fact that their aching back would not let them ignore.

It began to cause unease through the diplomatic circles when fellow ambassadors from human nations we not greeted by Frisk’s easygoing smile.  Instead greeted by the stoic proud face of King Asgore.  The tension came to ahead when a visitor flat out asked of anything awful had befallen the princess, leading to excuses and cover-ups.

It was just safer this way, too many opportunities for something to happen early on. Frisk was in the clear now, they were only a couple weeks out.  Realistically they could go into the hospital next week if Frisk felt so inclined, they had even read that labour could begin at any moment from this point on.    
Frisk hadn’t decided for sure if they wanted to wait for nature to take it’s course or if they wanted modern medicine to assist them.  On one hand, being pregnant was absolutely exhausting and they were ready for it to be over.  On the other hand, not much was known about the effect any modern medicine would have on children that were not fully human.  A breathy sigh, looking in the mirror more closely.  The hairpins were beautiful, the buttercups had become a symbol of perseverance.  Frisk would persevere.  Things would work out.

The family decided to hold something akin to a press release.  Humans and monsters alike were called to gather in front of Toriel and Asgore’s home.  Their home, while not as amazing as a palace, was a large estate on land gifted to them.  The world had changed so much.  There was no longer a small village near Mt. Ebott; it was a bustling city.  

Frisk walked down the hall of her parent’s large abode, as they were about to turn a corner they heard a conversation, quickly ducking back around they listened carefully.

“I DON’T CARE IF SHE’S PISSED AT YOU, I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO ATTEND,”  they immediately recognized the voice of Papyrus.  He seemed beyond furious.

“I’m tellin you, she has no interest ,” the other voice shot back, it was Undyne, “she was just a little hurt that such a big deal was hidden from her.” It sounded honest, a pang of guilt settled in Frisk’s chest.

“BULLSHIT,” Frisk winced, the angrier Papyrus got the higher his volume, “SANS TOLD ME SHE SHOWED UP AT HIS HOME.  SHE WAS SNEAKING AROUND IN THE COVER OF NIGHT.  DOES THAT IDIOT SCIENTIST THINK IT WOULD BE WISE TO DO ANYTHING TO MY NIECE AND NEPHEW WHILE THEY ARE STILL INCUBATING WITHIN THE HUMAN?”  This situation was simultaneously heartwarming and terrifying, “I WILL KILL WHOEVER DOES THE CHILDREN HARM,” a momentary silence hung in the hall.  “DO I MAKE MYSELF ABUNDANTLY CLEAR?  YOUR DUTY TO THE ROYAL FAMILY COMES BEFORE ANY PERSONAL BUSINESS.”  His devotion to his unborn niece and nephew was intense, perhaps a little too intense.  Hopefully, he would mellow out soon.

Frisk heard a dejected sigh, “Yes Sir, I understand Sir.”

“UNDYNE, YOU ARE DISMISSED TO YOUR POST,” the loud stomp of plate boots faded from earshot.

Frisk peered around the corner to see if Papyrus had left, only to be greeted by him towering above them.  Frisk looked up and blinked a few times, unsure what to say.  He always looked mad, it was hard to read if he actually was.

“THE CHILDREN WILL NOT BE GETTING ANY STEALTH FROM YOU IT SEEMS,” his expression was softer than usual, his words almost sounded like a joke.  Frisk was amazed.  They secretly thought if he lightened up and smiled more his face would crack.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have eavesdropped,” better to apologize now, Frisk thought, “I was headed to get Sans and didn’t want to-oof,” the sudden ferocity of a child kicking made Frisk double over, leaning on the nearby wall for support.

The motion was alarming to Papyrus, so woefully unequipped to deal with a heavily pregnant human, “ARE YOU OKAY?” he asked, very real concern in his voice.

“Yes,” Frisk sucked in a breath.  The kick, unfortunately, was followed by a false contraction.  “They’re just misbehaving,” an idea sparked in their head.  Frisk quickly grabbed Papyrus’ gloved hand and placed it on their stomach.  “You haven’t felt them yet, right?”  Frisk softly smiled, eyes almost glittering, “they’re still bouncing around.”

Papyrus was silent, not making eye contact but Frisk swore they could see light red blush across his cheekbones.  After a few moments, he slowly took his hand away, his eyes darting from Frisk to his hand and back again.  

“CARRY ON,” Papyrus’ words were slightly fumbled.  Before leaving for the courtyard to resume his duties, he pat Frisk on the head.  Saying nothing further he disappeared from sight down the hall.

“i don’t think the big bonehead gets it ‘cause monster babies are a lil’ different,” Frisk turned their head to see Sans standing behind them, “shit,” he paused, taking in their beautiful glowing face, “you always look so irresistible when your ma’ does your hair.”  They felt his arms wrap around them, he leaned in such a way he was able to rest his skull on their shoulder.  “nervous?” unfortunately it seemed everyone was about to pick up on how Frisk felt.

“Yeah, it’s going to be interesting for sure,” a heavy sigh as Frisk rested their head against his, “I’m already exhausted from walking.”

“you gonna miss being a human goldfish bowl?” Frisk barely noticed Sans sliding his hands under their shirt, resting them on their belly, “papa is here, settle down for mama.” Sans whispered into Frisk’s shoulder, hoping their bones would carry his low voice to his children.

Frisk looked down, a soft red glow from beneath their shirt and a comfortable warmth that made them drowsy, “your children are not goldfish…” they teasingly pouted, the stirring ceased and the pain subsided.  Frisk relaxed their shoulders.

“everyone feelin’ better?” Sans asked, removing his hands from under their shirt and buttoning the last few buttons his hands had caused to pop loose.

“Much better,” Frisk turned to plant a kiss on his cheek, “thank you.”

“anything for my sweetheart and my gremlins,” he grinned when frisk teasing slapped him.

“Children!  Not goldfish or gremlins,” Frisk playfully scolded laughing until a throb of their SOUL made them frown, clutching their chest lightly.

“sweetheart?” immediate concern and fear plagued his face.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” it faded as quickly as it had came, “let’s go… but first, I have to pee, again.”

-

“Queen Toriel, how long did you know the princess was pregnant?”  A blonde human reporter shouted, pens neatly holding her hair bun in place.

  
“Princess!  Why did it take so long to address this?”  A dainty white rabbit monster hopped up to try and see passed a tall lanky human cameraman.  Noticing her struggle he stepped aside to let her closer to the stage.

“How will the infidelity affect your marriage?  Will it affect the throne in any way?” a bipedal sphynx crossed his arms as a crocodile took notes.

Frisk stood beside their father, his massive hand gently patting their shoulder.  Asgore stood tall and proud, he was a kind man despite his outward appearance and past interactions.  Sure, sometimes he had trouble showing it, he was very busy after all.  It was with small gestures and actions he showed affection.    
Frisk could hear her mother talking but not what she was saying, everything a hum and a blur.  So many humans and monsters, so many news crews, maybe a doctor or two.  They scanned the crowd for familiar faces.  Papyrus, Undyne and the Snowdin Canine Unit worked to push the encroaching reporters back from the stage.    
The lithe deep copper form of Chienna stuck out from the crowd, only because she was waving ecstatically in an attempt to get frisk’s attention, on her shoulders the small daughter of Doctor Pierce, Cassie.  Frisk managed a shy wave, the acknowledgment sent the dog monster into overdrive, tail wagging excitedly.  She was joined by the doctor who simply nodded and smiled when he saw Frisk watching.

Frisk glanced at Sans who stood beside them, he looked stiff and uncomfortable.  Reporters didn’t seem too interested in what he had to say.  Any questions lobbed at him were of divorce and heartache.  Frisk laced their fingers through his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“The children are of both human and monster parentage,” Frisk tuned back into Toriel’s speech, “This is a joyous unprecedented event and it is as true as the sun rises.”

A silence swept over the crowd, hushed whispers, monsters and humans alike in shock.

“Your highness,” a brunette softly spoke, “you do realize your claim could change everything we know and everything your people know.”

“We’re aware,” Toriel lowered her head, “things will be different now, with the possibility of interspecies children I would like to push forward with more social policies.”

“No disrespect,” the blonde from earlier chimed in, “but where would those children really belong?  If they’re not monster and not human, do we really want them double dipping in society and reaping the benefits of both?”

Another throb in Frisk’s chest, a soft gasp attracted the attention of Asgore, silently looking down at the small human in concern.  They waved it off as nothing.  Sans however, was not as easily assuaged and carefully watched Frisk out of the corner of his eyesockets.

“Unfortunately,” Toriel paused, quelling the irritation in her voice, “that was quite disrespectful, however, I understand it comes out of a place of fear.  Fear of the unknown.”  Toriel’s ability to keep composure was unmatched by any monster in the underground, “we all have a healthy fear of the unknown, but these are mere children.  Do not pass judgment on them for they have not yet lived their lives or committed any actions.”

Suddenly so dizzy, the pain in their SOUL growing stronger.  Biting their lip to hold back a cry, hand squeezing Sans so tightly Frisk was concerned they would accidentally turn him to dust.  They couldn’t make a scene, couldn’t show something was wrong.  They needed to stay dignified until the conference ended.  Just thirty minutes more.  A sharp throb in their uterus made them double over slightly.  Their body was not going to make this easy on them.  Deep breaths, they leaned on Sans for support now.  Still shaking their head before he even suggested they rest, they didn’t need to sit down, they were fine.  They had been through worse than this.  Sans rolled his eyes at his wife’s endearing stubborn determination.

Silently catching Asgore’s attention, he motioned to the uncomfortable Frisk and then a motioned away.  Asgore nodded, moving to tap Toriel, who had taken a pause to hear concerns, on the shoulder and whisper in her ear.

“Unfortunately, that is all for today, Frisk need-”

Their mother’s words cut out, the world around them faded to black static for only a second before they found themselves in their bathroom.  Sans instinctively turned them towards the toilet just in time for them to throw up.

“sorry sweetheart,” he patted Frisk’s back as they reeled from the nausea of teleportation, “i had to get ya out of there.”

Frisk could only nod and groan in reply, breathing heavily until they could stand again.  “I…I’m going to lay down.”

“i might as well too,” Sans reached to remove the hairpins from Frisk’s hair, hair still slightly curled fell to frame their face, “if we need to go to the hospital or somethin’ wake me up.”

Frisk nodded, leaving the bathroom to flop unceremoniously on the bed.  Sleep claiming them before Sans got into the room

-

Summer wind blew through tall grass, sky so clear it seemed to go on forever.

Frisk could feel the cool breeze and the warm sun on their skin, they realized they were in a dream, they were at home in their bed after a long day.  This was nice though.  Their sleep had been dreamless or restless for a while now.  Usually due to discomfort or the need to use the bathroom every hour.

Sitting up they looked at their surroundings, a large clear pond and what looked like Mt. Ebott in the distance.  Foxtails and bulrushes lined the shore of the pond, Frisk suddenly found themselves at the shore, they didn’t remember walking over.  They didn’t recognize this location, the town should be here, not a field.  Everything felt so empty.

The glimmer of a golden buttercup caught their eye from under the water, reaching they picked it up.  

Cleaning the mud from its surface they noticed two distinct features, the center of the flower was a soft pink and the back of the flower itself had an engraved letter V.

Frisk looked around, seeing the glint of several more buttercups.  They decided to follow them along the bank and collect them.  Seven in total, each with a beautiful pink center.

V-i-v-a-l-d-i

“Vivaldi,” Frisk read aloud, flowers dissolving into pink dust in their hands.  A warm feeling in their chest as they watched the dust get caught by the wind and blown to a nearby tree.  Another golden buttercup hung from it’s branches.  These were only slightly different, the center a soft blue.  Again the letter V started them on their quest through the nearby trees.  Each holding another letter.  Another seven letters.

V-e-r-d-a-n-a

“Verdana,” like the former, these golden flowers also turned to dust, the dust the same blue as the center.  “Vivaldi and Verdana.  These are names?”  Frisk wasn’t sure who they were speaking to, perhaps an entity beyond their comprehension had gifted them a dream.  

It was shamefully true that Frisk and Sans had not put enough thought in naming their children.  They were running out of time, they had only a week left before Frisk would have to be induced.  Labour seemed so close yet so far.

An uncomfortable rush of fluid woke them.  First confusion, had they embarrassingly wet themselves?  They had done so well not to at this point.

Then, the realization hit.  
  


Frisk’s water had broke.  The pain they had felt earlier that day were labour pains, or at least the beginnings.  Gasping loudly they shook Sans awake, “We have to go now!”

-

A kindly middle-aged nurse had helped Frisk out of their wet clothes and into a hospital gown.  It wasn’t the most comfortable garment in the world, stiff and starchy.  Sans had played with the knots at the back once or twice, playfully exposing a bit of their shoulders and giving them a nibble or two when a nurse wasn’t looking.

Frisk laid back into the pillow, thankfully they were given a private room.  Sans walked around looking at the small bits of equipment before finally settling on hunting for something to watch on the small tv across the room.

“Vivaldi and Verdana,” Frisk said breaking the silence.

Sans looked away from the TV for a moment, a blonde woman was making absolutely dreadful looking food, “huh?”

“It’s silly but I had a dream, Vivaldi for the girl and Verdana for the boy,” Frisk took a moment to crunch on a few ice chips that the nurse had given them.

“vivaldi and verdana,” Sans repeated, seeing how well it sat in his mind, “i think those are okay.”

“Are they ‘okay’ or ‘good’?” Frisk frowned, slightly irritated at his lack of meaningful input, “this is what they’re going to be called forever.”

“no I mean okay I like ‘em,” Sans rolled himself over to sit beside Frisk in the wheelchair he had ‘borrowed’ from a closet in the room.  He fit rather poorly in it but found some fun in rolling around, “i’m bad at crap like this so i’m glad you figured somethin’ out sweetheart.”

Frisk let out a pained whimper, a simultaneous contraction of their SOUL and uterus stole the breath from their lungs.

“does it hurt?” Sans asked, reaching for their hand only to be shot an icy glare.

“N-not at all,” sarcasm dripping on Frisk’s words as they endured through another contraction, “g-go get me more ice.”

Sans nodded, untangling himself from the too small wheelchair, “be right back.”

As one would expect the maternity ward was filled with many women.  An awkward feeling hung in the air as Sans wandered the hall.  Some were yelling, some were outright screaming and others had settled on crying.  One woman in particular, was grumpily pacing the hall, speaking in a language Sans had not heard before.  Each word sounded bitter and spiteful.  He decided it was best to avoid her path as much as possible.  Frisk’s rage had seemed a walk in the park compared to what some of these poor humans were enduring.

“Hey skeleton man!” Sans turned as he heard a familiar voice.

The man he had met at the convenience store months ago smiled back at him.  The man was pushing a demure looking blonde woman holding a newborn baby in a wheelchair.  “Hey I saw the press thing, wow that’s sure cool!”

“uh, yeah, hey pal,” he wasn’t too sure what to say, “this your wife?”

“Yeah this is my Katya and our new daughter Cynthia,” the woman smiled and held the child close to her.

“Привет,” her voice very sing-songy and light.

Sans had absolutely no idea what she had said, however.  Never before had he heard such a word spoken.  He glanced up at the husband and shrugged.

“Oh sorry, she doesn’t speak a whole lot of English,” he smiled apologetically, “she said hello.”

“oh, hey,” he gave her the least frightening grin he could, “listen i gotta go, my wife hasn’t had the kids yet and needs ice or something.”

“No probs, I understand,” the man shrugged, “hey good luck! Once Katya can walk around we’re going to be discharged, see you around!”

Like an odd friendly force of nature the man disappeared down the hall, Sans decided he had to have some horrifying secret.  That man was entirely too cheerful.

After wandering around for nearly twenty-five minutes Sans finally found a nurse to help him get ice, the hospital staff seemed so overworked and rushed.  The nurse helping him looked ready to drop into a deep sleep where she stood.  She acquired the biggest paper cup she could find from the busy kitchen and filled it to the brim with tiny shards of ice.  A tired smile and she sent Sans on his way.

The chorus of crying in the hall had not ceased, he started to feel real pity for every woman stuck with this seemingly unreasonable pain.  Finally he reached Frisk’s room, his quest for ice completed he entered the room with a soft smile, “sorry it took me so long sweetheart…”  That was odd.  Frisk had drawn the curtain around their bed and remained silent, “you oka-”

It was like he lost the ability to speak.  Frisk sat there in agonized tears, muffled cries escaping through their gritted teeth.  Their SOUL in their hands outside their body.  It looked… different.  Thin threads of white magic being pulled from it, unraveling like a ball of yarn.  White magic collecting inside Frisk’s body where their children still resided.

“H…Help me,” Frisk whimpered as they fought for breath, lip nearly bleeding from being bitten.

It took a moment for his mind to unfreeze, this was more akin to a normal monster pregnancy.  He could handle this.  It was just a transfer of magic.  There was nothing he could really do until the process completed.  He was immediately at Frisk’s side, hand running through their sweat drenched hair, “shh, it’s gonna be okay sweetheart.”

“It..it,” Frisk gasped as the threads pulled once again, “ithurtssobadplease,” words almost unintelligible.  Deep breaths, Sans gritted his teeth as they let out another painful scream and another.  He felt so helpless.

A nearby nurse had finally decided the amount of screaming was beyond normal levels and rushed into the room, having much the same reaction as Sans did.  “I don’t know anything about magic,” her voice panicked all her medical training meant nothing, “I’m gonna get the doctor.”

Sans rolled his eyes, noting how fishy it was that he didn’t see a single monster doctor or nurse at this hospital.  Not that one could really help Frisk at this moment but they could help educate and calm people down.

The pain’s intensity hit its peak.  Frisk’s face red, chest heaving to catch their breath as the last of the threads disappeared.  Flopping over onto their back as Sans helped put their SOUL back into their body.  All their energy expended but still crying, at least now only dealing with pain from one source.  Heart still racing from the ordeal.

Moments later a doctor and several nurses ran into the room, checking charts and machines and vitals.  Sans heard chatter he really didn’t get.  Dilated?  They were dialated enough?  He noticed Frisk’s legs were now up, they had sat back up and gripped his hand as tightly as they could.  Everything was silent, Sans couldn’t hear or comprehend.  Everything moving so quickly and slowly at the same time.  He was so disoriented.  Hand now on his face, his skull hurt.  He hurt everywhere, every single bone wracked with the worst pain he could imagine.  

Frisk was yelling, a nurse cheering them on.  

It’s a boy.

You have one more, she’s right behind.

It’s a girl.

The shrill cry of his children snapped him out of his daze.  Numbness washing over him all at once in a few waves.  He immediately understood.  

He started aging.

“S-Sans…are you…okay?”  Frisk asked weakly, nurses had set the two newborns on Frisk’s chest.  Weak exhausted arms clutching them to their chest.

“Yeah…” he removed his face from his hand to stare at Frisk and the newborns.  Once again rendered speechless until a pair of nurses grabbed them and took them away, “where are they taking them?” he had become panicked.

A third nurse smiled, “just to the hospital nursery, you can come with me and see them if you want,” she reached for his hand, “we need to clean up your wife anyway.”

The nurse had brought him to a room with a giant window, he had been told he wasn’t supposed to be inside right now but that she would make an exception.  She lead him to two small hospital cribs sat side by side.

They looked so human.  Pale with a few wisps of auburn hair.  Already they looked so much like his sweetheart.  Carefully he caressed the cheek of his son, his small face scrunched up, one eye opening.

A black sclera with a red iris.

Sans grinned, his kids would look like him after all.

-

Frisk slept soundly, someone had put their hair up for them and tucked them in.  The moon high in the night sky, shining pale light through their open window.  The room had become so stuffy, how wonderful someone thought to let some air in.

A breeze brushed across their face.

(rest now, you did perfect)

Sans snored from an armchair someone generously let him borrow, it was the only thing big enough for him to comfortably sleep in in the entire hospital.

Frisk’s eyes sleepily fluttered open, they had thought they heard something but it was so faint.  They yawned and closed their eyes again, must have been their imagination.  They didn’t have the energy to worry about it.  

They needed their rest for the days ahead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Difference Between You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558349) by [RanMouri82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMouri82/pseuds/RanMouri82)
  * [Hints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765439) by [RanMouri82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMouri82/pseuds/RanMouri82)
  * [The Best Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768688) by [RanMouri82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMouri82/pseuds/RanMouri82)




End file.
